


Angel Of Mercy

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan is critically injured on a mission, and help comes from an unlikely, but not entirely unwanted place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of Mercy

Title: Angel Of Mercy  
Warning: some dubious consent, graphic sex

 

Declan awoke in the infirmary and he knew it didn’t bode well for the nasty bite on his shoulder. If he were going to be fine, James would have stitched and wrapped him and set him up with an IV in his quarters. James knew he hated the cold, sterile infirmary worse than anything.

With his good arm, he lifted the sheet and winced at the hospital gown. Double damned. Declan spent the next ten minutes taking stock of his injuries and mentally debating if he could make it to his room, or if he’d keel over in a corridor somewhere and have to be dragged back and tranq’ed like a troublesome capture. That would be humiliating enough that Declan stayed in his narrow, uncomfortable hospital bed.

James came to see him once he knew Declan was awake. He checked the vitals and dosed him with more pain killer. The whole process was done in silence, and Declan decided that was much worse than being in the infirmary. Declan had worked for James long enough, nearly two years now, that he didn’t need words. He could read James well enough without them. The prognosis was grim. Before he left, James gave him a reassuring little smile, but for the first time it rang hollow and false.

When James was gone, Declan felt the first stirrings of cold dread settling in his belly. He was dying. Whatever that nasty thing had been that attacked him in Barcelona, James wasn’t finding a cure for it’s poison. “Damn it.” Declan snarled. He lay there for several minutes drifting in a morphine induced stupor.

“Declan?” A soft voice called to him from the doorway. “Are you awake? May I…” Her voice faltered.

“Yeah, ‘Lizbeth, you can come in.” He tried to keep his voice from betraying his melancholy. Elizabeth shut the door behind her and made her way to the side of his bed, and Declan was struck by the sight of her. Dressed for bed, she was in a long gown, bare feet and a thick robe. Her golden hair was loose around her shoulders and down her back almost to her hips. The carefully applied makeup she always wore was gone, leaving her looking younger than he thought she was.

The birthday they celebrated was the day of her adoption, like many of the other abnormal orphans James was raising. Nothing before that really mattered anymore for them. They had a family and a home, but Declan knew James had tried for years to find her true family, or anything about his foster daughter. There was nothing in the UK or even America about a missing child matching Elizabeth’s description. It was a terrible shame and it made Declan’s heart ache in a very disturbing way. He kicked himself, because he shouldn’t be feeling this strongly about one of James’ girls. He knew that well enough, but his painkiller addled brain was stuck on the fact that she was petite and lovely and… sweet. God, she was sweet.

Had James told her he was going to die? She smiled at him, just a little, and his heart rate monitor started beeping faster. Bloody stupid technology. “Would you mind turning that down a bit?”

Elizabeth lowered the volume on the monitor, smirking the entire time. “I always knew you liked me, Declan.” Elizabeth took her robe off and dropped it in a heap on the floor. “Oh, listen to that, it’s beeping even faster, now.” This time the smile she turned on him wasn’t young at all.

“Elizabeth. I’m pretty sure I‘m dying, adding in a heart attack would be overkill.” Elizabeth perched a hip on the edge of the bed, her face suddenly serious. She put a delicate hand lightly in the center of his chest and frowned. Then, she moved the hand to hover over his shoulder. There was something in her eyes as she pulled the pulse-oxygen clip off his finger, and unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from his arm. The incessant beeping became wailing, but she deftly subdued the monitoring machine.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she returned to him. “You really are dying, Declan.” She took his hands in hers. “I don’t want you to die,” she whispered.

“I’m not fond of the notion myself, luv.” Declan brought one of those lovely, gentle hands to his lips and kissed it. “Doesn’t seem like I’ve got much of a choice in the matter thanks to the beastie that bit me.” Declan didn’t want her to mourn him, to cry over him. The tears broke his damnable traitorous heart.

Elizabeth shook herself and stood. She went to the door, and the bolt slid into place. Then, she took a paper cup from one of the counters and a chair and climbed up to covered the lens on the security camera. Once she was finished, she slid the chair to the side of Declan’s bed. “You have a choice in the matter. You absolutely do.”

“What do you mean?” Her fingers went for the buttons on her night dress and Declan panicked. “Whoa, stop. You can’t do that.” Elizabeth sighed and stopped unbuttoning the buttons, instead she just lifted the night dress over her head and tossed it way. “You don’t get to be all stubborn and noble tonight, Declan. We don‘t have time.”

Declan’s lecherous eyes drank in the lines of her body. She was more beautiful that he’d imagined on those long, lonely nights when he’d thought about her and wished she were a few years old and not James’ bloody daughter. It was shameful, he knew. He was going to go straight to hell for this, and the fact didn’t make a bit of difference to his body.

Elizabeth used the chair as a step to climb onto the edge Declan’s bed, and when she reached for the sheet, Declan made a strangled sound and slapped her hand away. “Now is not the time to go all Lolita on me.” Elizabeth put a finger to his lips. “Shhhh… I’m nineteen. I can have sex if I want to.” Her chin jutted stubbornly in a way that reminded him of James’ more difficult daughter Celeste about to throw a tantrum.

“Not with me you can’t.” Her perfect little breasts were temptingly close to his face, and his good hand. “What do you think you’re doing?” Declan scolded. “James will throttle me with his bare hands for touching you.”

“Then, don’t touch me.” Elizabeth lifted his good hand and put it on the bed rail and pulled the blanket and sheet back from Declan’s lap and reached for the hospital gown. “Let me do all the work.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, and then another. With each kiss, the fabric separating them was sliding out of the way. “Trust me, Declan.”

His brow furrowed and she kissed the crease it made. “Are you sure you’re nineteen? Please, God, tell me you’re not underage. I‘m a dying man…”

The eye roll she gave him was cute and exasperated. “Yes, Declan, I even remembered what my real birthday was a few years back, it‘s August 24th. Now, do me a favor. Shut the bloody hell up and let me take care of you.” Declan did as she asked and they kissed for a while, just playing with lips and tongues. When Elizabeth was feeling more confident, she lid down his body pressing kisses along his chest and belly, careful to keep the touch light, and took his cock into her mouth, experimentally.

It was reassuring to a man of Declan’s thirty odd years to note that not even a syringe of morphine and impending death seemed to effect the part of him that was now happily nestled between her soft, perfect lips. “Should I even ask where you learned to do that?” Declan moaned.

Big blue eyes glanced up to meet his. She abandoned his cock with a wet pop and grinned. “No. Best not to ask too many questions.” Elizabeth climbed back up his body and settled her perfect thighs over his hips and used her hand to guide him. She was slick, but far too tight, and Declan wanted to howl when he felt the majority of the resistance of her body suddenly give way. James would kill him for certain.

He was completely inside her now, and Declan held himself still and gave her time to adjust. It took less time than he would have expected for her to start to rock her hips. She was exceedingly gentle with him and his injuries. The little vixen seemed to know instinctively how to drive him mad, even as bad off as he was. There was one clear thought in his head as he felt the orgasm building and it was, ‘pull out’.

Elizabeth came around him, moaning and clenching at him with her thighs, and he pulled out a fraction before his own climax took him, but as he came there was a strange tingling in his hips where their bodies were joined and as he spilled his seed on his belly the energy spread over him in searing, skin prickling waves. It was worst at his shoulder and he couldn’t breathe. Sweat stung his eyes and blinded him.

“I need to see the bite.” Elizabeth groaned, still panting. She pulled impatiently at the wrappings around his wound. When they came away, the layers of gauze were soaked with blood and something clear and greenish tinged oozed from the wound. She wiped at it. More appeared, and she kept cleaning it up with the old gauze, and then the edge of the blanket, until there was no more. The edges of the wound puckered, filled in and knit closed. Within minutes, the skin was pink and new and Declan’s coloring was looking better.

Declan watched limp and helplessly weak as the young woman climbed from the bed. She went to the sink and washed herself quickly and brought back a basin of hot soapy water and a stack of clean towels. With the kind of efficiency that would make James proud, Elizabeth took a fresh towel to bathe the last of the gunk away from his shoulder. His belly and genitals were cleaned and he winced at the traces of blood on the cloth, but couldn’t condemn her for sacrificing her virginity to save his life. Their eyes met and he could see fatigue and exhaustion and profound relief.

“Do I get to hold you?” Declan asked, very quietly.

Elizabeth smiled, “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

“The lock isn’t going to keep him out.”

“I know.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go to sleep, Declan.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

James unlocked the door and stepped into the darkened infirmary room. He didn’t seem a bit surprised to see them spooned together on the small bed, and Elizabeth was grateful she’d pulled the nightgown back on after she cleaned them both up and lowered the lights. There was rage in his dark eyes. “Go to your room.”

Elizabeth nodded and left without so much as a kiss for the peacefully sleeping Declan. When she got to her room, she pulled the suitcase from her closet and opened it on the bed. She had three weeks until she was due back at school for the fall term, but the apartment was hers year round and she figured it would be a good idea to give James some space. It wouldn’t be fair to Declan to shag and run, but eventually, she’d be back. Maybe, he’d come visit her in America.

It took her an hour to pack everything and she was moving the bags to a spot by the door, when James came breezing in. He took one look at her expression and the bags and pulled her into a hug. “My God, Elizabeth. My God.” He whispered into her hair. “What have you done? The bandages had morphine and venom all over them, like you drained all the foreign substances out of his system…”

“Declan’s alive and well. That’s all that really matters.”

James eyes were misty when he pulled back to look at her. “If I’m ever dying… I’d rather just go.”

“You’re on your own, old man,” Elizabeth agreed. “James, it wasn’t Declan’s fault. Please, please don’t take this out on him.”

“Bloody hell. You save his life. He was dying.” James shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t record an ability like that in the Sanctuary files. If someone were to find out… a group like the Cabal would hunt you for the rest of your life. They would be merciless on you. Declan is going remain in the infirmary pretending to be recovering for the next several days as a cover. And, I’ve already told Declan that if he wishes to remain employed here he needs to keep his mouth shut.”

“And his fly zipped?” Elizabeth tested the uncharted waters they had entered tonight in the whole father/daughter relationship dynamic.

James scrubbed a hand through his dark hair. “Oh hell, and damn it all, Elizabeth. You’re going to have to bear with me on the whole sex issue. In my time, I’d be meeting Declan with pistols at dawn. Or I’d be gathering all the male members of this household and dragging the two of you to the nearest parson. Did you at least use protection?”

Elizabeth winced. “I’m sort of new to this...”

“How did you know you could even do something like that? Your abilities have always been very small.” His medical and scientific curiosity was a relief. It meant that things between them weren’t a dire as Elizabeth had feared. As long as she came clean with him now, the damage could be mended and he would forgive her.

“My girlfriend broke her wrist in a car accident in Albany on Winter Break, and when we made love for the first time after the accident, her wrist healed completely in record time. A girl in the apartment across from mine was stabbed by her boyfriend a few weeks after that and all it really took was for me to be touching her when I had an orgasm.” James’ eyes were huge and shell shocked.

“I’ve kept a secret from Sherlock Holmes.” Elizabeth was pleased with herself for being able to even do that, and she couldn‘t hide it. “Is it that I have a girlfriend, or that I’m not as innocent as you assumed I was?”

“Both. I guess this means I’m not going to be able to guilt you into marrying Declan and giving me grandchildren?” James conceded defeat with a sigh.

Elizabeth smiled, wickedly. “Declan is dead sexy, and I’d love to experiment more with him, but women are just so... irresistible. You could reintroduce me to Magnus next time we’re both in London, I haven‘t seen her since I was ten. From what I hear, that woman is sex in three inch stilettos.”

“Over… my… dead… damn… body.” It was cute how James enunciated each word through his clenched teeth.


End file.
